Fox Identity: Lost Segments
by Arkhe
Summary: The accompanying segments to Fox Identity, containing various parts omitted for either breaking a chapter's rythm, unable to fit at all or to keep track of sidestories. [Chap3: A Cool Change]
1. Blood Stains and All : Dark

**Genre:** Dark  
**Chars.:** Naruto  
**Location:** Chapter 05b Aftermath.  
**Foreword:** Light spoilers for Chapter 05b.

* * *

_Fox Identity:_ **Lost Segments  
Blood Stains and All  
**By Arkhe 

Twinkling lights dotted the pitch black. A blond boy mundanely noted the stars were out tonight.

Naruto found himself under the natural, nocturnal glow as he casually threw a kunai up and catching the handle in its spinning descent. This was an unconscious action as his thoughts lay distracted on something else entirely.

He acknowledged that his body would likely never keep any offending scars and such, but the last battle unfortunately did.

The battle against Zabuza and Haku.

Instead of repeating the throwing motion on catching the throwing knife's last falling arc, Naruto held it in his lap gently, eyes wandering over his hands and the weapon it held.

They were still covered in blood.

Not literally. The battle had already gone and passed and he had gone through several bathings during that incident to now, but he still could see the rich, dark liquid pooling over his hands and staining his clothes.

Funnily enough, the weapon he cradled at the moment, was also the same weapon that had carved itself into Zabuza's chest.

Naruto's eyes glazed over, as his mind danced and writhed in those vivid last few moments, drowning out reality entirely...

...and everything started all over again.

The missing ninja had left himself open, inviting the weapon. And Naruto filled that invitation. He'd forced the weapon into Zabuza and within seconds, wrenched the missing ninja's life from him.

And the blood went everywhere, as every inch of torn skin yielded another spout of flesh and plasma as it splashed him and darkened his orange jump-suit, Zabuza's prone form slumping to the ground.

The Demon of the Mist's blood had seeped through Naruto's clothes and the cold feeling had the boy drolly examine it. He'd looked to his stained hands and isolated an emotion.

_Disgust._

He knew that killing would become an integral part of his life (being a ninja and also wanting revenge and all) but _-to his distaste-_ found a begrudging respect for the missing ninja. You kill people without faces. You don't ever get to know you're enemy...  
...because they could turn out to be just like you.

And now he was covered in this man's blood.

But as disgusted as he was, Naruto found an even more disturbing emotion.

_Blood lust._

He'd _liked_ seeing the life liquid spill, coating him with the stench of death and decay. He'd _enjoyed_ the elated feeling that came with wrenching the life out of someone. He'd _thrilled_ at the sight of blood and how enticing it was in all its properties as it pooled on his hands and feet.

The cold touch of steel against his tongue had quickly woke him out of his reverie and the touch of reality wiped the blood away from his vision.

He'd caught himself morbidly licking the blunt edge of the kunai.

In a single moment, he'd shared the same discontent with himself that others saw him as and on a whim, threw the kunai into the river.

_Blood Stains and All._

End

_

* * *

_

**Notes:  
**A bit too dark to fit into the same sections of Fox05b. Unneeded really. 


	2. Edge of Paradise : Romance

**Genre:** Light Romance, WAFF, Humor  
**Chars:** Kakashi, Rin  
**Location:** Before Fox Identity timeline. (Pre-Kyuubi attack)  
**Foreword:** The 1st of the Forgetting segments.

* * *

_Fox Identity:_ **Lost Segments  
Forget Me Not **  
-_Edge of Paradise_  
By Arkhe 

"I'm glad it didn't cause as a big an uproar as we expected." A young woman with what appeared to be painted tattoos remarked, a little cheerfully.

"Yeah. That's what worries me." A silver-haired, masked, male teen replied.

The female gave a wry smile and gently softly punched the younger boy in the arm.

"Chin up, soldier!" Her voice lowering an octave. She laughed when he gave her a half-lidded stare.

"Sensei's always looked out for us before!" She said confidently. "I'm sure he'll be with you every step of the way, so stop worrying so much Kakashi-kun!"

Her melodic tone had Hatake Kakashi lower his head.

"I know, I know..." He sagged. "But, you know... I guess that I've just been such a jerk." His hand went to cover his ey... his friend's eye.

The young girl marched over until she stood in front of the other boy and removed her teammate's hand from his face. Her medical side felt she needed to step in and stop him from rubbing the irritation and possibly making it worse.

"I'm just glad that you can see your mistakes now." She spoke low watching him at eye level.

"Though, a little too late, Rin..." He mumbled, darkly. He couldn't meet her eyes.

Rin also bowed her head and looked away. It had been some fewdays since Obito passed away and though Kakashi and Obito had never been close, it would seem her masked genius teammate took it the hardest. Probably because he was their platoon's leader for that mission and felt responsible for all of them.

"Obito knew the chances, Kakashi-kun." She said evenly. "We all do."

Kakashi knew that but... there was still... regret.  
They were silent for a time.

"They argued about it, you know." Kakashi suddenly started.

Rin wandered for a second what he was talking about until he started reaching for the Eye.

"Some said that since it's the sharingan, they should take it back..." The young ANBU leader said.

"But in the end, they agreed that since _he_ was so useless, _his_ eye might not even be worth the effort." He finished, making sure to pronounce '_he_' in a respected way.

Rin bunched her hands together into tight fists. Obito deserved so much better than that!

"You'll prove them wrong, right?" She said, whilst removing Kakashi's hand from rubbing the eye again.

Kakashi looked from her hand to her eyes, in a questioning look.

"What?"

"Stick it to them, okay?" She had a fierce look in her eyes. "Show them that Obito deserved so much more than they gave him credit for!"

His teammate's passionate words reminded Kakashi of a time when Obito had been on the receiving end of said anger -most often, she would punctuate it with _'Grow up, Uchiha!'_.  
When queried as to why he always got her angry, he admitted that their female teammate looked cuter when she was mad. Kakashi never agreed vocally, but he did think so too...  
...only he made sure to never be on her bad side. Sure she was cute when she was angry, but she sure was -dangerous-. Obito could attest to it with the many bumps and bruises he received.

"Hey? You there?" He blinked when she waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Kakashi looked away, trying to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'd made a promise to Obito to show him the future." And to take care of you, he didn't vocally add.

Rin smiled at that. However, she lost that smile when his hand came up again to the eye.

This time, when she pulled it away, she fixed him with a half-lidded stare.

"Why do you keep rubbing that eye?" She asked exasperatedly. "Does it irritate you somewhere? I don't think I missed connecting a tendon..."

Her own hand went to go over the side of his face and chakra probed here and there around Kakashi's eye socket.

"No... It's just that..." The young ANBU captain blinked and shook his head slowly.

"I'm getting dizzy. And when I cover my eye, it feels better."

Rin's brows furrowed.

"You moron!" She admonished. "That's chakra drain! You do know the Sharingan requires chakra to use?-!"

Kakashi blinked. He'd never even considered that oversight. Mostly he never noticed or thought about it, since he'd usually keep the eye closed, since seeing odd little details and chakra half-there was kind of... disorienting.

"So how do I turn it off?" He asked worriedly.

She glared at him for a bit longer, then her hand went over to rest on his forehead. He was wondering what she was up to up until she grabbed his forehead protector and fiercely yanked it down over his transplanted eye.

"Hnn!-?" He nearly panicked at her rushed movement and squirmed a little.

It was Rin's desired reaction. At his confused look, she merely stuck out her tongue cheekily.

_"Grow up, Hatake!"_

Kakashi really was glad he had a mask that covered the rising blush from his cheeks.

End... 1 of 4.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
I personally dislike writing flashbacks in the middle of a story section... They seem so... forced.  
That's the reason that I present a full situation here, and then I can draw on it a little vaguely in the main story. I think it would have a stronger feeling, to keep both the main story on a single rhythm, but provide a more detailed back-story here. 


	3. Tempering Ice I : General

Dear Bloogarg, Feel free to leave a signed review so we can compare Naruto's! ;) kthxbye 

**Genre:** General  
**Chars:** Haku  
**Location:** Directly after chapter 5  
**Foreword:** First of the events following Haku's search to define himself

* * *

_Fox Identity:_ **Lost Segments  
Tempering Ice I**  
-_A Cool Change_  
By Arkhe 

"Haku, is it?"

"Yes."

"Just '_Haku_'?"

"I would rather not take my surname, Sir."

"I see."

The Professor, or otherwise his more commonly known title, the Third Hokage, had stroked his white beard, whilst scrutinising the younger ninja before him.

The younger, dark-haired boy had kept his head low in respect to the Hidden Leaf's strongest ninja. He dared not move a muscle, else he might inadvertently insult the pillar of the village and might be denied his request...

...Or worse. He was a missing ninja's accomplice and likely still listed as one. It would be simple for him to just disappear, along with any of the problems his existence would incur.

"And what are your intentions now?"

"I currently don't have one, Sir."

"How is that?"

"I was hoping to find myself... Naruto had beat into my head that much at least."

The old Leader had lifted an eyebrow at that. He turned away from the boy, approached the window of his office and puffed on his pipe for several moments longer. An undetermined amount of time passed before an Anbu personnel entered the room and handed the old leader a scroll. Sarutobi opened it and examined its contents carefully.

"Your dossier is as accurate as your formal admissions statement."

Haku made sure not to ask how they knew so much about him. Each country had a bingo-book for missing-ninja. It would make sense to share certain information about certain whereabouts and such.

There was a heavy silence before the elder spoke again.

"Very well. Your application as a citizen is approved..."

Haku blinked.

"However, you are on a probationary status for an undetermined period."

Haku didn't need explaining about that.

"Do you intend to take up the ninja profession?"

"I don't know." Haku admitted honestly.

"If you do, we can arrange classes in the academy or other forms of tutoring. That is, after determining your skill level." The older man amiably replied before continuing.

"You are also assigned to a jounin every 4 days of a week for probationary community service. Your accommodations will be paid for, but you will receive payment for your contribution to the community."

Haku didn't need telling that community service would likely be E-Rank missions and likely of the clerical kind.

"Will this be satisfactory?"

The young boy nodded and gave his thanks, also silently thanking the heavens that he was being given a chance at redemption.

The paperwork was filed, distributed among several individuals and before long, the former missing-ninja accomplice was given clearance. With his (restricted) freedom hanging over his head, Haku eventually found himself standing just inside the entrance of the administration building.

"Tomorrow, I will meet with my probationary jounin and will be doing paper work..." Haku muttered to himself.

And so he took a single step that took him outside of the building...

"But today, is mine."

...it was a single step to a journey to help him find his own purpose.

End

* * *

**Author's Notes: **  
The reason this segment is not incorporated into the regular Fox Identity chapters, is because this soley revolves around Haku and is likely better as a side-story.  
I've planned several segments to track Haku's progress of his own side-story. So far, around 6 are planned.  



End file.
